


Little Girl Lost

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Post 2x09, i guess, so spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You said you weren't going to do it. You’re a liar.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I wasn't lying,” Richie insists. “I meant what I said; I had no intention of turning you. But that was before you were lying on the ground bleeding out. I didn't have a choice, Kate. You were going to die! What was I supposed to do?”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Let me!”<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl Lost

Richie carefully pushes open the door of the hotel room and steps inside. It’s dark, the room cast in soft shadows from what little sunlight manages to bleed through the drawn curtains. He can see well enough to make out Kate’s figure huddled in the center of the bed, her arms are wrapped tightly around her legs, hugging her knees to her chest.

She looks so small. Almost like a child.

Technically speaking, she isn't really much more than one. It’s easy to forget just how young she is, given everything she’s been through. It’s hard to reconcile someone of such strength with one of such a tender age.

“Kate?”

“Go away,” she whispers, words filtering through the damp curtain of hair obscuring her face. Her voice sounds raw, like she’s been crying – or maybe screaming.

Richie sighs, feeling weary. “Kate, come on…”

“You lied to me,” she spits out, the hushed tone of her voice doing nothing to hinder its rancor. “You said you weren't going to do it. You’re a liar.”

“I wasn't lying,” Richie insists. “I meant what I said; I had no intention of turning you. But that was before you were lying on the ground bleeding out. I didn't have a choice, Kate. You were going to die! What was I supposed to do?”

“Let me!”

Richie feels like he’s been sucker punched. The mere thought of it, a world without Kate, it’s too much to bear. No, he couldn't have let that happen.

“I couldn't do that,” he tells her.

“Why not?” she demands.

“Because I couldn't…I couldn't lose you, Kate.” He doesn't mean to make such a confession, but the words tumble from his mouth before he can stop them. It’s only fair, he supposes. After all, he’s looked into her soul before, it’s about time he bared his own.

Laughter cuts through the stillness that follows Richie’s words. The sound is hollow, cold, and just plain _wrong_ coming from Kate.

Richie watches as she scoots off the bed. She pads over to him on bare feet, bundled up in the over-sized hotel bathrobe. She stands in front of him and looks up, staring him dead in the eyes.

“Well, I guess the joke is on you then, Richard,” she tells him coolly. “Because you've lost me anyway.”

He looks down into her eyes and knows that it’s true. She may be standing right in front of him but a part of her is missing. She’s changed. She’s no longer the girl he met by the pool all those weeks ago. The girl, who despite all the pain she held inside, still managed to be filled with such goodness, such innocence, such _hope_.

That girl is gone. 

And now only time will tell who she has become.


End file.
